1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to pipe,flange and fitting alignment apparatus. Most specifically, it pertains to apparatus for aligning the ends of two sections of pipe or pipe and fittings to be joined together by welding or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When sections of pipe are welded together, it is important that the sections to be welded together are properly aligned on a common central axis. If not properly aligned faulty welds may occur. Even if a good weld is obtained, improper alignment of the pipe sections may result in a joint weakened to bending stresses and internal pressures.
Most alignment of pipe for welding is performed manually, using jacks and levels. This is particularly true for larger pipe sizes. Although various pipe alignment tools have been developed, they have found limited use because of ineffectiveness or difficulty of use. Thus, the need continues for effective and easy to use pipe alignment apparatus.